The use of attractive scents when hunting has long been utilized as a device to attract desired game animals to a hunting location. Several types of devices and systems have been developed to aid hunters in the distribution of these scents. One such device designed to lure animals to a hunting site is a scent drag, trail drag, or drag rag, as it is often called. A typical scent drag is comprised of an absorbent based material saturated with a liquid based attractive scent and attached to a string-like member for dragging or pulling across a ground surface to deposit the scent along the surface with the hope of attracting and leading an animal to a designated area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,765 discloses one type of scent lure in the form of a spherical ball. This ball provides for a pair of hemispheres separable and designed for the placement of a liquid scent to a wicking surface contained within the interior of the sphere. Perforations within the spherical body allow for the release of the liquid within the sphere and a tab member allows for engagement with a hanger to hang the lure during use.
Although devices of this type are operable to distribute a scent to an area upon hanging, they are not adapted for dragging across a surface, providing a wide patterned distribution of a scent, adapted for engagement with replacement wicks, and provided with an integrated and segregated carry device.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved scent distribution device that is adapted for rolling transport along a ground surface, durable, designed for the engagement of replaceable wick members, and provided with a specific carry and storage member.